High School of Training
by The Water Dragon
Summary: A Remix of my High School of Martial art. It has similar story with few changes. Characters from Tekken, Dead or Alive and more.


This is an alternative story of High School of Martial Art (yet again). Some characters have been removed, but some new will appear instead. This is rated T.

Note: ("This means that the characters are thinking instead of saying)"

Category: Action, Drama and Comedy.

It is the end of summer, in Japan. Philip, a 17 year old Serbian-Swedish mixed martial artist is about to enter a school only for martial artists.

Philip is standing at a rooftop. He is wearing a red jacket with a black dragon on the right chest and black Chinese letters on the left chest that says "Dragon", the jacket is open, showing his white sleeveless shirt, under the shirt is a silver Dragon medallion, he has black pants, black shoes, black fingerless gloves and a white scarf over his left shoulder. His long black hair is in a ponytail. His eyes are brown.

He looks up at the blue sky, seeing the birds fly above him. He smiles to himself. He grabs the bag he holds in his right arm more tightly and then he starts to run. He runs towards the edge of the roof, he throws the bag up in the air and jumps from the edge. He falls 3m down at another roof, when he lands he rolls. As he gets up on his feet he grabs the bag before it lands. He jumps of this roof as well and lands on the ground. He starts to walk slowly…

At the school…

"Today I'm going to do it. Today I'll confess." Asuka says as she steps out of her room.

Asuka Kazama, a 17 year old Japanese, her style is Aikido. She is wearing light blue boots, light blue shorts, a light blue west, a dark blue shirt and light blue gloves. She has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

"You really are going to do it today?" Mina asks as they walk out of their dorm.

Mina, a 17 year old Korean, her style is Taekwondo. She wears a black skirt, black shoes, a white shirt with black sleeves. She has long black hair in a ponytail (longer than Philip) and brown eyes.

"There you are." Hitomi says as she sees her roommates walking out from the dorm.

Hitomi, Japanese-German 17 old, her style is karate. She wears a blue jeans jacket over a green and yellow patterned tank top, darker blue jeans and black shoes. She has longer than shoulder length brown hair (shorter than Philip) and blue eyes. She also wears a pink headband.

"You could have waited inside." Mina says as she and Asuka walks closer to Hitomi.

"No, I like to spend time close to nature."

"We know, let's go." Asuka says and they start to walk to the school.

Shortly they pass by the school gate. Many people are outside. As the school doors open in about 30 minutes everyone spend the day outside. (Even if they wanted to get inside they can't as the doors are locked…)

"This must be it." Philip says to himself with a smile.

He walks into the school ground. He looks around, everyone is talking to each other. People seem very friendly. This will be a good school. Until…

BOOM! Suddenly the ground begins to shake and a large sound is heard. Then smoke is seen behind the school.

"JOHN!!!" A voice screams.

A 17 year old American, John Miller, a kick boxer and a…. troublemaker… kind of. More of a failure. John is wearing black pants and a black jacket over a white sleeveless shirt and black shoes. He has short black spiked upwards hair and blue eyes.

John comes running. He looks scared, he runs into the crowd. As he stops running he stands next to Philip. Then Philip sees a man coming from the same direction as John did. He is wearing brown pants, a white shirt, a brown tie and a brown jacket. He looks to be middle aged as he is almost bald. The man is angry, his face is red, so red that he brings a new meaning into the color red. He starts to walk towards the crowd (mostly towards Philip and John.)

"He ran that way." Philip says, pointing at another direction as the man gets closer.

"Thanks." The man says and starts to walk the other way.

"Thanks dude."

"Don't mention it, he looked pretty pissed. "

"You have no idea, I'm John by the way."John says as he puts out his hand.

"I'm Philip." Philip says as he shakes John's hand.

"May I ask, is this the martial art school?" Philip asks.

John says nothing, he just stares at something.

"Hey, John?"

"…Look…" John says with a smile and as he slightly blushes.

Philip takes a look, its Asuka, Hitomi and Mina. Walking and talking with each other, like normal people do.

"I see. John… John?"

"So… hot…"

Philip shakes his head and walks away from him. As John is to weird to answer a simple question, Philip decides to ask the three girls he just saw. Three normal girls, they just happen to be the schools three hottest girls and the center of attention.

"Excuse me." Philip says as he steps in front of the three.

"Hi." They all say at the same time with a smile.

"What is he doing?" John says to himself.

"Is this the martial arts school?"

"Yes it is." Asuka says with a smile.

"Thank you." Philip says as he does a slight bow to them and smiles and then he turns around.

"Have you seen him yet?" Asuka asks her friends as she looks around.

"Are you sure you're going to confess today?" Mina asks.

"Confess?" Philip says to himself and then turns around.

"So you are going to confess your love today? What a wonderful thing to do…" Philip says with a smile.

"What… What are you saying?" Asuka says getting angry.

"…I am sure that a pretty girl like you can't be rejected." Philip says with a smile.

"How cute." Hitomi says with a smile.

"What are you saying you little…" Asuka says angrily yet slightly blushing.

Philip get's slightly scared and takes a step backwards. Asuka then pushes him. He gets pushed into a guy wearing a white shirt and drinking coca cola, the guy spills it on his new white shirt.

"I'm sorry." Philip says with a sad expiration on his face.

"You little…"

The man grabs Philip's shirt and pulls him closer, he then does a punch towards Philip's face, but Philip blocks it and hits him in the chest with an elbow. As the man takes a step backwards Philip hits him in the stomach with a spinning side kick. The man falls backwards on the ground. Then the man's friend attacks Philip with a punch towards the face, Philip avoids it and steps closer to him, grabbing his shirt and throwing him over with a hip throw. As the guy hits the ground Philip does a punch towards the guy's head, stopping one inch from his head. Then a (completely random) another guy runs towards Philip. Philip runs towards that guy as well, Philip jumps and hits the guy in the chest with his left knee. That guy falls backwards as well. Now (not) everyone (but many) are looking at Philip.

"I'm sorry…" Asuka says as she puts her hand on Philip's shoulder.

Philip, believing she is one of the attackers as well, grabs her and throws her. But realizing it isn't another attacker he doesn't throw her at the ground, instead she lands on her feet.

"I'm so…" Philip begins to say…

Then she tries to throw him, yet he lands on his feet. Then he tries to throw her but she lands on her feet, then (yet again) she tries to throw him but he lands on his feet. But he lands slightly wrong and as he is about to throw her again they both fall.

Asuka lands on her back, with him on top of her.

("Why didn't it hurt as a landed? Why is it dark? Why is it soft?")

He landed with his head between her breasts. He quickly gets up from her, blushing. She doesn't move.

"I'm sorry." He says blushing like a tomato.

Asuka get's op on her feet. Putting her hands where he had his head. She looks embarrassed and she blushes.

"No… That should have been me…" John says on his knees, crying…

Then Asuka gets more red in the face, both blushing more and because she is angry. She has a very angry expiration on her face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She screams as Philip.

"I'm sorry." He says, almost crying.

"You… You pervert."

Then Asuka punches him right in the face. He falls backwards, three meters… landing on his back.

"What's going on here?" A man says.

Everyone (yes everyone) looks at him. He has dark blue shorts, black shoes and a white sleeveless shirt. He also has a tattoo on his left arm and on his chest. He has brown eyes and shaved black hair.

"Andre." A random guy says.

Andre, the best of the best. A mixed martial artist whom has won the title of world's best mixed martial artist, in other words the world's best fighter. He is 23 years old.

"Andre…" Asuka says as she blushes.

"High Andre." A random girl says as she waves her hand in the air.

Andre smiles an waves back, having no idea whom the girl is.

"Well there was a fight…" Asuka says, talking to Andre, blushing.

Then Philip jumps up on Andre's back and trying to choke him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Asuka screams.

Philip still tries to choke Andre. Andre tries to get him of.

"Let him go." Asuka says angrily.

Then Andre successfully grabs Philips jacket…"

"Damn." Philip says.

Andre throws him at the ground.

"Good job Andre." Asuka cheers.

"Good one." Philip says as he points at Andre.

Andre smiles at him and helps him up.

"Wait a minute, you know you know each other?" Asuka asks confused.

"Yep". Philip says with a smile.

"What? How…"

"He is my brother." Andre says with a smile.

"What?" (Almost) everyone says. ¨

"I didn't think I'd find you here." Andre says looking down at his younger and shorter brother.

"Neither did I." Philip says.

"Hey Andre, get your ass over here." A friend of Andre says.

Andre smiles at his friend.

"Talk to you later." Andre says as he leaves.

"See ya."

"Bye Andre." Asuka says, waving her hand in his direction.

Andre however, ignores her completely.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Asuka asks herself as she gets down at her knees.

"Maybe because you are violent." Philip says.

"What did you say?" Asuka asks, threatening him with a fist.

"Nothing…" ¨

"Take it easy Asuka." Mina says as puts her arm around Asuka's shoulder.

"Yea, the day is still young, who knows what may happen?" Hitomi says.

"…Yea, I guess you are right." Asuka says as she smiles at her two best friends.

"…I'm leaving now… "Philip says as he slowly walks away.

Asuka then looks at Philip, he looks back. She just can't remember why he is here, so he takes the chance to walk away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Asuka asks as she points at him.

"Crap." He says and starts to run away.

"Get back her you…" Asuka says as she begins to run after him, but she is stopped by her friends.

"Let it go Asuka." Mina says.

"Leave him alone." Hitomi says.

A short while later, the doors open and the students walk inside.

"Het Philip."

Philip looks around, seeing his brother in a hallway.

"This way." Andre says as he waves his hand.

Philip follows him. Andre leads him to a door with the letter "Principal."

"He'll find you a dorm for you to live in." Andre says and then walks away.

"Thanks." Philip says as he walks inside.

"YOU SON OF A BITHC!" The principal scrams.

("Why is he screaming at me?")

Then Philip notice that, in the chair in front of the principal is John. And that the principal is the man from before.

"Come in come in." The man says with a smile to Philip.

Philip takes the seat next to John.

"You crazy son of a bitch." The man says as he looks at John, The man's face is red.

"You must be Andre's younger brother." He says with a smile.

"Yes sir."

"Andre, great kid, welcome to our…" The man says with a smile.

Then John starts to breath (with his mouth) like every man on the planet does.

"Will you shut the fuck up? The man says angrily, looking at John, his face suddenly red.

John is about to say something when…

"This young man is trying to speak like normal people you disrespectfully interrupts him."

Philip is about to say something but…

"I'm sorry, please go no." The principal says with a smile.

"My brother said that…"

"You want a room in a dorm, of course. I'd be happy to give you one." The principal says with a smile.

Philip smiles back.

"But sadly one… idiot has blown up few of our dorms." The principal says looking at John.

"Blown…up…" Philip says as he looks at John.

John smiles to Philip.

"I am sorry to say, that we don't have any dorms left… Thanks to a fucking American… "

John is about to say something when…

"Will you shut up? I'm no racist, you bloody…"

"I'm leaving now." Philip says as he opens the door.

"You worthless piece of shit…" Philip hears the words and he closes the door.

"What to do?" Philip asks himself as he puts his hands in his pockets.

Philip decides to be outside, now that the classes have started anyway. He decides to have some fun, he runs towards a wall and runs on it, he then does a wall flip.

("I'll ask Andre about it later.")

Time passes by in a short while. Philip finds the school ground boring. He decides to take a look around, Parkour style. After a few minutes of looking around (Parkour style) he finds a big tree on a hill. Around the tree is just grass and flowers, but the tree gives shadow from the sun. He smiles, he puts himself close to the tree, lying on the grass in the shadow. The wind starts to blow. He puts his hands behind his head and starts to relax, he might even fall asleep.

"Nice isn't it?" A female voice says.

Philip opens his eyes and sees Hitomi up in the tree. Philip stands up.

"You are that angry girl's friend right?"

"Yes."

"Don't hit me please. "

Hitomi giggles.

"Relax, I'm not going to hit you." Hitomi says with a smile.

Philip then notices that as Hitomi sits in the tree, she has a bird on her finger. The bird doesn't seem scared or anything.

"You like birds?" Philip asks with a smile.

"I like all animals." She says as she looks at the bird on her finger.

Philip smiles as he looks at her.

"Haven't your class started?"

Hitomi jumps down from the tree, landing in front of Philip.

"No, my first class starts in twenty minutes or so. What about you?"

"My brother took me to the principal so I could stay at one of the dorms."

"And?"

"We there are none available…"

"You could stay at our dorm." Hitomi says with as smile, her hands behind her back.

"What? Are you serious?" He says as his smile get's bigger and as he steps closer to her.

"Yea, I'm sure the others won't mind, we'll tell them as soon as possible." Hitomi says with as smile.

"Thank you." He says as he bows to her.

"How shall I repay you for this?"

"No need." Hitomi says with a smile.

Hitomi takes out her blue cell phone from her pocket.

"Twenty minutes until class starts."

"What time is it?"

"It's half past nine." Hitomi says as she puts her cell phone back into her pocket.

"That reminds me."

Philip puts his index finger and thumb inside his mouth and then he starts to whistle.

"You sure can whistle…"

Then a brown eagle comes flying from the sky downwards. It stops on Philip's right arm. As the eagle lands Philip takes out something from his left pocket.

"Is that… your eagle?" Hitomi asks with a smile and as she steps closer.

"Careful, he bites." Philip says as the eagle looks at Hitomi.

He then gives the eagle something, it eats it.

"What is that?"

"Food."

"Yea but what is it?"

"Don't know, but he likes it."

Hitomi giggles again.

"Where are my manners? I am Philip."

"I'm Hitomi."

The smile at each other. As the eagle has finished eating, it doesn't fly away. Instead it walks up to Philip's rights shoulder and stands there. It stares at Hitomi.

"What is it doing?"

Philip giggles a little.

"He is watching, he will bite anyone whom gets close to me." Philip says with a smile and as he pat it.

"Cool." Hitomi says with a smile.

Then the wind heavily passes by and the eagle begins to fly up in the sky. Philip then gets down at the grass again, lying on his back. Watching his eagle flying in the sky. Then Hitomi takes of her jacket and lies on her back next to Philip.

"Look at him flying…" Philip says looking at his eagle.

The eagle flies in a circle.

"The freedom he has… No rules… No troubles… Just …Freedom."

Hitomi looks at the eagle, then at Philip and then back at the eagle. The eagle flies away.

"It must be nice…" Philip says as he closes his eyes.

"Yea." Hitomi says as she closes her eyes.

Then Philip feels Hitomi's arm touching his. He starts to blush.

"What is it?" Hitomi asks as she looks at him.

"N-nothing." He says, looking away.

Then they both hear footsteps. It's John.

"Hey Philip, I thought I saw you walking…" John stops himself as he sees Philip and Hitomi.

John gets down on his knees, putting his hands up in the air.

"Why…"

Philip and Hitomi both get up on their feet.

"What is it John?" Philip asks.

"What class do you have now?"

"I don't know."

"It doesn't matter, come on. I need to show you something." John says as he waves his hand in the air.

"Well oaky, see you later Hitomi." Philip says with a smile and as he waves to her.

"Bye." She says as she waves to him.


End file.
